


Fortune

by DreamOfJared



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfJared/pseuds/DreamOfJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She took a deep breath, like she had missed his lips over the year she has claimed to be so misfortune. She was wrong. He was the fortune of the year. He was the light in the end of the tunnel.<br/>He, was it, was what she has been waiting for all these years since she got her heart broken by Lydia that had no eyes to other than Jackson.<br/>That heartbroken that made her be afraid to love, that made her push away anyone that would try to enter her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune

Stiles was laid on the bed curled up like a baby, breathing calmly, deep in her thoughts.

Her eyes were scanning the moon like she had never seen it before.

She closed them to breathe the air of the night, hoping it would calm the ache inside her, hoping it could at least make her forget about the rough day she had just been through.

After a while, something heavy touched her back, more like a shield, all over her back and legs, and she felt a hand tangle in hers.

“I thought you were going to Corona, with the pack, for the week.” She whispered, inhaling that unmistakable perfume.

“And I am.” He replied, placing his lips on her shoulder, staring at her attentively, “You smell like sadness tonight.”

She played with his fingers, listening while he was talking. “I just had a really bad day, you know? …more like a rough week, a few rough months, and a pretty rough year.” She exhaled.

“Why do you say that?” He ran his hand on her arm, quietly listening to her heart beat.

“It’s just… it seems like everything sucked this year… since the beginning to the end – even if it isn’t over. I finally got into college, but I’m asking transference to one closer to Beacon Hills, because it would be easier to keep an eye on my dad. Then I’d also be close to you. But they are taking so long to give me a damned answer, it’s annoying. The jeep had an engine problem and is at the mechanics for at least two weeks. Dad has been working like a mad man, and the money is short because of the college stuff I had to buy… I can’t talk to him about my problems because I know he has his, and I would just make him worried. My mom is no longer with me, so I can’t obviously talk to her either. Then Scott, he’s head over heels with Allison, I try to call him and talk to him, and you know I talk a lot, but he always manages to end up talking about her and never listens when I need him. Lydia is out of town on her Designer course, she can’t help either. I don’t have that many friends I can go out with, beside the guys. And they are worried with the pack things, I understand, I do it’s just… I feel alone, all the time. It feels like my life is just a collection of misfortune events.” She sobbed, pressing her lips so she wouldn’t let the will to cry crawl up to her eyes.

He didn’t say anything, he never really does. Derek is that kind of guy that listens to everything you say, and usually only shows he understood. He doesn’t put emotions into words. He’s a wolf, he’s an animal… he doesn’t communicate much.

“Do you have knowledge of any hole I can crawl into?” Stiles asked, changing her posture to face the ceiling, inhaling deeply “I could give it a good use.”

He stared at her, probably wondering what she was really asking, or if she was just being rhetoric. “My house.” He answers, running his hand on her stomach, slowly caressing.

She moved her sight from the ceiling to his eyes and blinked slowly, “Your house?” she asked in a very low tone.

He nodded his head, taking his eyes to her lips.

Stiles allowed the corner of her lips to twist in a soft smile, he was sending her a message and she was getting it. “Kiss me.” She demanded, taking her hand to his neck, caressing it lightly.

Derek didn’t reply. He lowered his weight on her body, touching lips, slowly allowing them to open and their tongues to meet.

She took a deep breath, like she had missed his lips over the year she has claimed to be so misfortune. She was wrong. He was the fortune of the year. He was the light in the end of the tunnel. He, was it, was what she has been waiting for all these years since she got her heart broken by Lydia that had no eyes to other than Jackson. That heartbroken that made her be afraid to love, that made her push away anyone that would try to enter her heart.

She deepened the kiss, arching her body against his looking for touch, looking for shelter, for a home.

He followed her body down, pressing them together. He followed every single movement she was doing, the kiss, the touch, the attempt for attention.

Their breaths started to get heavier, unquiet. Their hands wandering desperate, as their bodies tangled searching for more connection.

Derek took one hand to her shoulder swerving the fabric covering it, looking for more skin, looking for a more personal touch.

Stiles slightly opened her eyes to follow his lips from her mouth to her skin, and when she felt him scratch her shoulder lightly with his teeth, a deep long air was exhaled.

He shifted his body to between her legs so he would be able to increase their touch, running a hand on her thigh, feeling her body contort begging for more.

And when he was about to slide a hand under her shirt, he heard a calling from far afield. It was Scott. It was time to leave.

Derek lifted his head up, exhaling annoyed, “I have to go. Scott is calling.”

She opened her eyes to meet his grumpy face and opened a small smile. Derek was so predictable, that way of his to sigh madly when someone interrupted something he was doing so eagerly… it would be the end of her.

“When are you coming back? …and the guys?” Stiles asked, running her hands on his chest smoothly.

“Thursday night.” He replied, starting to crawl out of the bed.

“Can I wait up for you?” She asked again, pressing her lips, sitting up on the bed so she would be able to see him better.

Derek looked at her attentively, and nodded, coming forward to place a quick kiss on her lips and vanish over the window he had once entered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking some time to read my little story.
> 
> Please, if you liked it, leave a comment or a kudo :)  
> It would make me very happy <3


End file.
